


Coffee Break

by orphan_account



Series: Nine-to-five 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interlude in the Nine-to-five series, set about two months after Overtime. Jensen's struggling through midterms, it's a good thing Jared has excellent time management skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

Jensen's stretched out naked on ridiculously soft sheets and trying to remind himself why he can't fall asleep just yet. Jared is sitting up against the headboard, one hand laying low on Jensen's stomach and idly flipping through the channels on the tv with the other. It's hard to focus on work like this, not when there's not anything pressing to do. They're just relaxing after a long day, and it's only nine o'clock.

He has another midterm tomorrow and he still has three chapters to review. Still, he wouldn't even be in school right now if not for Jared; he can't just ignore his job like that. So he fights to stay awake even though the bed is comfortable and he can't remember the last time he got a full nights sleep.

His stomach growls.

Jared snorts and looks down at him, squeezes his belly and Jensen flushes with embarrassment and tries to twist away. He leans down, lips brushing Jensen's ear as he asks, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh." Lack of food and regular sleep severely impairs brain function, Jensen is pretty sure. But he just has to get through this week and then he can relax a bit. Until finals start, at least.

"Up!" Jared orders. "I can't have you going hungry in my house." He waves his arms expansively and Jensen doesn't bother to point out they're in an apartment. A very posh apartment, and Jared owns the whole freaking building, but the point stands. Jensen reluctantly crawls out of bed while Jared pulls on some pants. Jensen waits for a second, not sure if he's supposed to dress too, takes it as a 'no' when Jared starts tugging him out of the bedroom without a second thought for clothes.

It's warm enough and Jensen's gotten used to it, wandering around Jared's apartment butt naked and on display. Jared pushes him over to the counter in the kitchen.

"Close your eyes."

Jensen obeys, only a little bit nervous since he's pretty sure Jared just wants to feed him. He can hear dishes and silverware clinking against the counter somewhere in front of him, shivers in the draft as the fridge or freezer is opened and closed. The microwave goes on for a minute and then beeps, door opens and shuts and something else goes in. There's some shuffling around, snick of bottles being opened and something getting stuck back in the fridge. Jensen wraps his arms around his stomach to ward off the chill.

There's a shift in the air in front of him, he can feel the fabric of Jared's loose shirt brushing his arms.

"Open up."

Jensen does; tastes warm chocolate sauce and cold ice cream. His eyes fly open as Jared pulls the spoon out of his mouth. "Mmm," he moans as he swallows. He feels even colder now, but doesn't even think of protesting when Jared holds another spoonful up to his mouth. Jared feeds him a few more bites, leaning in to lick away stray traces of melting ice cream from his lips.

He sets the bowl down on the table and presses his palm to Jensen's chest, traveling upwards until his fingers brush against Jensen's nipple. He pinches it lightly, rolling it between thumb and forefinger and Jensen braces his hands on the counter behind him, feeling shivery and lightheaded. Jared licks off the spoon and sticks it in the half empty bowl. Jared takes a step back and picks up a mug from the counter and blows on it, takes a careful sip to test the temperature.

The mug is steaming and smells like heaven. Jared holds it up and Jensen wraps his hands around it, takes a long drink and lets it warm him up from the inside out. It tastes even better than it smells, rich chocolate and a hint of bitter coffee.

"Dark Mayan Chocolate. It's brain food," Jared explains and Jensen laughs into his mug.

"How did you-?"

"You look like you haven't slept in a week and you were muttering to yourself in the shower. Something about amino acids, I think."

Jensen's hands go numb and he sets down the mug before he drops it. "_Shit,_ sir I'm sorry. Organic Chem is tomorrow and-"

"Dude, save the 'sir' for the office. Not that I'm happy about it, but if you need a break you can ask for one. You know that, right?"

Jensen nods dumbly. Of course he knows, there are all kinds of rules and conditions laid out in his contract. Sure, he's been tired and stressed, terrified he'll flunk out barely two month into the semester and disappoint everyone. But he'd thought he was hiding it okay, at least with Jared. It's like saying he hasn't been doing his job, hearing Jared say he isn't happy.

Jared steps in and leans his forehead against Jensen's.

"You know why I do this, right? It's easy - no messy relationship stuff to deal with. You need a break, you take a break, no questions asked."

"I just need to get through this week. Three more days and I'm done."

"Nah, three more days and you'll be freaking out about finals. I've been there, I know how it goes." Jared kisses him and the words don't sting as much as they could. "Lay it on me. What've you got this week?"

"Chem tomorrow, Bio I on Friday."

"Rough gig." Jared splays his hands over Jensen's hips and tugs him forward. "How about we multitask? You go down and get your books, and you can study in bed so long as you're naked."

Jensen's not sure how much studying he'll actually get done with Jared watching him, but it beats waiting until he's off at 11 to start doing his reading. "Okay."

"And one other thing." Jensen looks up at Jared suspiciously and Jared just grins. "Stay here tonight and you can have the rest of the week off. I'm giving it to you, you're not asking for it. Does that help?"

"You want me to-?"

"I _want_ to make sure you get some damn sleep, you idiot. Now go on," Jared steps aside and gives his ass a smack. "Get your books, clock's a-ticking."


End file.
